


Insomniac Dreams

by MaidenM



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Gabe "I want to be a family man" Reyes, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 17:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14477247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaidenM/pseuds/MaidenM
Summary: Jack can't sleep, so neither can Gabe.





	Insomniac Dreams

"Gabe? Are you awake?"

 

Gabriel tried, he  _ really _ tried, to pretend he was still sleeping. Something that had been quite hard to do with his husband tossing and turning behind him. He really didn't want Jack to know he was awake, he knew what was coming...

 

"Gabe?" Jack asked again, slightly louder as if he actually wanted him to wake up if he wasn't already. Exhaling loudly through his nose, Gabriel realized Jack probably knew he was up.

 

"What..?" he grumbled, not bothering to turn over to face his spouse or even opening his eyes.

 

"If you could be reborn as any animal, what would it be?" Jack asked behind him.  _ Oh, _ Gabriel thought,  _ it's going to be one of those nights... _

 

"A vulture..." he mumbled, hoping a quick response would satisfy Jack's curiosity so he could try to get back to sleep.

 

"Why?" Jack asked, crushing all that hope.

 

"They look cool, go back to sleep," Gabriel growled, pulling his blanket higher in a silent gesture of deflection.

 

"I can't sleep..." Jack mumbled, but the mattress shifted slightly as the man tried to get comfortable. Silence fell over the two, a stillness in their shared quarters that never failed to soothe Gabriel's nerves. With each breath Gabriel felt himself relax, finding the rest he so sorely needed and the comfort that only  _ home _ can bring to an old, weary soul...

 

"I think I'd want to be a seal," Jack spoke.

 

"For the love of God, Jack..." Gabriel groaned and he cracked one eye open and looked at the clock. "It's 2 am!"

 

"I know," Jack muttered before he continued. "Seals are weird, you ever seen how they look so different from the front compared to their sides? It's like... sides; elegant and gentle. Front; goofy and thick."

 

"Can I change my answer to an oil-spill so I can kill seal-you and get some fucking sleep?" Gabriel moaned into his pillow. The silence came back. This time it lasted about ten seconds.

 

"Why is it called 'soliloquy'?"

 

Gabriel flipped onto his back, bringing his hands up to his face.

 

"It's from the latin words for 'solo' and 'I talk' and it literally means 'talking to oneself' can you  _ please _ just try to get some sleep?" he half-groaned, half-yelled into his hands.

 

"Of course a drama nerd like you would know that," Jack laughed softly before taking a deep breath. "One more question, then I promise I'll sleep," he offered.

 

"Promise?" Gabriel asked, still behind his hands.

 

"Cross my heart, just this one question."

 

Gabriel sighed loudly before bringing his hands down in defeat. "Okay, shoot," he said, letting his eyes close as he submitted himself to whatever random thought had popped into Jack's head next.

 

Silence hung in the air for a while. For a moment, Gabriel thought Jack had given up but he had long ago lost the optimism such a thought required when it came to Jack's late night moods. When Jack spoke up, there was a slight hesitation to his voice.

 

"... If we were to have kids, where would you like to raise them?"

 

Suddenly, Gabriel had never been more awake in his life.

 

"What?" he asked, eyes wide open in the night.

 

"If we where to have kids, where would we raise them?" Jack repeated, less hesitant this time. "I know you don't want to move out to the countryside but I was thinking somewhere close to nature at least," he continued.

 

Gabriel turned to stare at his husband, hardly believing his ears. Jack didn't seem to notice his shock as he kept talking.

 

"I like the idea of being close enough to nature to go exploring, maybe teach the kids how to build a treehouse or--"

 

"Jack, are you serious right now?" Gabriel interrupted, sitting up suddenly with a growing grin on his face.

 

"What?" Jack asked, eyebrows raised.

 

"Are you seriously talking about having kids? Kids and a home? A  _ family _ ?"

 

Gabriel held his breath as Jack averted his gaze for a few seconds before looking up at him with a small smile. His heart leapt for joy when Jack gave a small, barely-there nod. He gave a breathy laugh as he laid back down.

 

"... you've never talked about kids before," he said, barely concealing the awe in his voice.

 

"I haven't?"

 

"No. It's always me bringing it up. You've never..." Gabriel swallowed, fearing that he might break the bubble with his next words, "you never seemed to want it, that kind of life."

 

Jack shifted so he lay facing his husband, still with a small smile on his lips. But there was a melancholy to it now.

 

"I thought I didn't," he admitted. "But... I've been thinking about it a lot lately." Jack looked straight into Gabriel's eyes, blue eyes strangely bright in the darkness. "I survived the SEP with you. I saved the world with you. As long as it is with you... I feel that I can do it."

 

Warmth blossomed in Gabriel's chest. His hand came up to stroke Jack's jawline, cheek, the shell of his ear.

 

"I never thought I'd hear you say this, Jack," he breathed. "I had almost given up on that dream..."

 

"Sorry it took so long," Jack mumbled as he pressed a kiss to Gabriel's wrist. "So, where  _ would _ you want to live then?"

 

Gabriel laughed again, fully awake with giddiness as he sat up and held up his hand.

 

"First of all, I want three kids and I want them to meet their relatives often so I want it to be somewhere in California at least," he started, counting the points on his fingers. "I want a house, with a garden. Lord knows we can pick and choose at this point with our salary so finding a good place shouldn't be too hard, but it needs to be close enough to the city to be convenient, but also with parks and stuff where we can have picnics! I haven't decided what pet we would have but we  _ will _ have a pet at some point!

 

"If we don't get a place in California for whatever reason I'm not opposed to settling down outside the states to be honest, I want our kids to see the world we saved for them! Maybe we should have a vacation house or two, after everything we've done I think we deserve to spoil ourselves right? A place in Egypt or Canada so Fareeha can babysit, or Sweden so we can use one of Torbjörn's many spawns whenever we need a break, haha--" Gabriel laugh went quiet as he looked over at Jack.

 

"Jack? Did you... did you fall asleep on me?" he asked, watching Jack's serene face and catching the sound of a quiet snore. "You absolute son of a...." he chuckled as he lay back down, careful not to disturb his lover. "I can't sleep now, you ass."

 

They both lay there, Jack snoring softly and Gabriel still feeling the buzz of excitement under his skin. Carefully, Gabriel pressed a soft kiss to Jack's forehead.

 

"Oh, one more thing; I'll sew holiday clothes for the whole family and you  _ have _ to wear them for the family pictures," he added before making himself comfortable again.

 

He'd had worse nights.

 


End file.
